cuando fue
by Lectoraempedern N.B
Summary: ...y supo que Hitsugaya Toshiro iba a ser a partir de ese momento una persona fundamental en su vida.
1. Chapter 1

Hola, hola como me encanta el Hitsugaya x Matsumoto he escrito esta historia que me soñé el otro día y que originalmente iba a ser un oneshot pero se pasó de las cuatro mil palabras así que lo dividí en dos así que ahora he aquí el primer capítulo espero que les guste :D.

Disclaimer: Bleach le pertenece a Tite Kubo. Si fuera mío ya hubiera dejado por sentado una hermosa relación amorosa entre un pequeño capitán y su teniente jijijiji.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hace algún tiempo en una ciudad que prefiero no mencionar, una niña rubia, de lindos ojos risueños de color azul, llamada Rangiku Matsumoto perdió a sus padres en un accidente, tenía solo siete años cuando sucedió y se encontraba en segundo año del nivel inicial, sus notas no eran malas pero tampoco eran las mejores, ella era una niña normal, que en un día normal se quedó sola, y para los niños sin familia solo había un lugar: el orfanato.

Era un día soleado cuando ella había entrado por unas puertas de madera gastada al lugar en donde pasaría la mayoría de su tiempo o al menos hasta que alguien se ofreciera para cuidar de la muchacha, por orden de un juez se había acordado que Matsumoto seguiría asistiendo a la escuela en la que sus padres la habían inscrito, y aunque ella odiara estudiar sentía un gran alivio de poder seguir con su, por así decirlo; calendario habitual.

.

.

.

Cuando la niña de ojos azules tenía siete años con seis meses supo lo cruel y doloroso que podía ser vivir sin tener a alguien que la protegiera. Ella espera que los moretones desaparezcan pronto.

Fue en un día de nieve fue cuando lo vio por primera vez, solo era un niño de tres o cuatro años que se había perdido y no sabía cómo llegar a casa, tenía un cabello blanco tan sedoso que ella no se puedo aguantar acariciar, ganándose de parte del niño una mueca de molestia, fue entonces cuando Matsumoto miro los grandes ojos color jade del pequeño y le prometió que ella cuidaría de él. Cuando tomo su pequeña mano se dio cuenta de que estaba muy fría, ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado el pobre bajo la nieve? ¿Por qué nadie lo había ayudado antes?, los adultos eran demasiado malos.

Después de caminar por varias calles, y después a ver leído la mayoría de los carteles con los nombres de estas, finalmente llegaron a la casa del niño, allí una amable anciana que cuidaba de él lloro de alegría al verlo a salvo, la mujer en verdad lo quería mucho y la niña de cabellos rubios por primera vez sintió envidia de alguien.

.

.

.

Cuando Rangiku cumplió ocho años había adelgazado alrededor de diez kilos, no porque ella quisiera si no porque desde que había puesto un pie en el lugar, en que supuestamente cuidarían de ella, la comida se había vuelto un lujo que se daba escasamente una o dos veces al día, su cuerpo se sentía pesado al no recibir los nutrientes necesarios y su estado con cada día se acercaba más a la desnutrición.

Fue en su primer día cuando al ver lo que le servían que se había quejado de la comida…desde ese momento, a golpes, ella había aprendido que jamás debería volver a hacerlo. Sus días favoritos se habían convertido los días de la escuela, cuando iba a veces podía comer algunas sobras de las comidas de sus compañeros, es por eso que odiaba los fines de semana y los feriados.

.

.

.

Cuando la niña rubia, de ojos azules que ya no eran risueños, cumplió nueve años recibió el castigo más grande que jamás había recibido en su cuerpo antes, ese mismo día nublado ella se había escapado con su mochila de escuela y una fresada, camino con dificultad por las calles y cuando sus fuerzas se agotaron se dejó caer en medio del camino, fue entonces cuando un muchacho mucho mayor que ella la encontró, su cabello era de un blanco casi azulado y su piel muy pálida, él le sonrió mientras le hacía una pregunta que no entendió, pero a la que ella le respondió diciéndole que tenía hambre. El muchacho entonces saco de su mochila de trabajo una bolsita de caquis secos y le acerco uno de ellos a la boca, que tuviera hambre era un buen indicio.

En ese día nublado Rangiku había consiguió ser salvada y acogida en un hogar de verdad.

.

.

.

Cuando Rangiku cumplió diez años se sintió culpable de que Gin Ichimaru tuviera que abandonar su sueño de unirse a la milicia para poder cuidar de ella, el muchacho se esforzaba día a día en su trabajo para que no le faltara nada nunca, la niña de rubia de ojos azules ahora tenía a alguien que cuidaría de que su sonrisa se mantuviera siempre en su rostro.

Fue en un día de tormentoso, que le hacía tener pesadillas, que Gin le había prometido que él siempre estaría para cuidar de ella y que jamás, pero jamás permitiría que algo le sucediera.

.

.

.

Cuando la linda niña sonriente y soñadora cumplió once años deseaba poder crecer con más rapidez para para poder trabajar y ayudar con los gastos del departamento en la que vivía con su protector Gin, ella ya no quería que él pasara todo el día trabajando, ya no quería verlo llegar de noche agotado… Matsumoto quería que el muchacho de tez pálida fuera feliz y que no sonriera falsamente para calmarla, ella quería que el sonriera de verdad.

En un día justo cuando un arco iris asomo él le regala un precioso pañuelo rosado.

.

.

.

Cuando cumplió doce años sintió por primera vez las maripositas en su estómago, ella se había enamorado de un muchacho diez años mayor que ella… Gin Ichimaru.

.

.

.

Cuando la niña que poco a poco se estaba convirtiendo en mujer cumplió trece años, se encontraba cursando el primer año del nivel segundario… sus pechos habían crecido considerablemente y a causa de eso varios rumores desagradables la rodeaban, pero a ella no le importaban, la única opinión que le importaba era la del hombre de cabellos blancos y sonrisa rara con el que vivía. Matsumoto contaba los días para cumplir su sueño; ella algún día sería la novia de Gin Ichimaru y ese día será uno de los mejores de su vida...

.

.

.

Cuando Rangiku Matsumoto tenía catorce años y se encontraba de vuelta en el departamento después de un aburrido día de escuela; encontró parado frente a una de las fotos del comedor a su adorado protector, se veía tan nostálgico y cansado, él había prometido que se uniría a las fuerzas militares al cumplir la mayoría de edad y él no había podido cumplir aquello por ella…Matsumoto nuevamente se sentía culpable por imponerle a él su presencia.

Fue un día soleado cuando él se marchó camino a la capital para unirse a los militares, la muchacha de ojos azules le sonríe mientras agita su mano en señal de despedida, él le había prometido que volvería.

.

.

.

Cuando cumplió quince años recibió uno de los mejores regalos de su vida, Gin había pedido sus vacaciones adelantadas para volver a casa y estar con ella. Él Le había obsequiado una bella medalla dorada que la hermosa muchacha había prometido no quitarse nunca.

Era un día nublado cuando ella por primera vez dice que lo ama.

.

.

.

Cuando se encontraba al inicio de su cuarto año de nivel segundario es cuando Rangiku Matsumoto vio por segunda vez al niño de ojos jades que había encontrado en medio de la nieve, él no había cambiado mucho, ¡si apenas media un metro cuarenta y cinco!... estaba unos treinta centímetros más debajo de ella, pero eso no le importaba en realidad, a ella él en verdad le pareció lindo. El niño es presentado por el profesor como el nuevo compañero de clases; Hitsugaya Toshiro.

Matsumoto descubrió rápidamente que él era un genio y según lo que había logrado sacar de él (después de una larga insistencia de su parte) era que se había saltado tres años de estudios y… ¡y si hubiera querido hubiera podido terminar la segundaria hace mucho!.Matsumoto sospecha que la abuela de él tiene algo que ver con el asunto de que el muchacho no se haya atrevido de saltar más años en la escuela.

.

.

En un día muy caluroso la muchacha de ojos azules es elegida como ayudante del consejo estudiantil y Hitsugaya Toshiro como Kaichou*

.

.

.

Cuando Rangiku tenía dieciséis años y siete meses Gin Ichimaru le dio su primer beso…

.

.

.

Cuando La hermosa mujer de pechos grandes y sonrisa deslumbrante se encontraba en la mitad de su cuarto año supo que Hitsugaya Toshiro iba a ser a partir de ese momento una persona fundamental en su vida.

.

.

.

Cuando se encontraba a finales de cuarto año Matsumoto arrastro a su amigo a dar un paseo por primea vez, ella lo obliga a pagar la comida.

.

.

Fue en un día templado, en el que se encontraban sentados bajo un gran árbol de una plaza cercana, que Hitsugaya le conto que tenía un mal de amores por causa de una niña llamada Momo Hinamori, al parecer él jamás iba a ser correspondido y Matsumoto no pudo evitar darle un abrazo consolador mientras acariciaba sus blancos cabellos, la niña Hinamori era una tonta por no querer al muchacho de hermosos ojos jades.

Matsumoto siempre estaría para consolarlo, ese día Hitsugaya lo supo.

.

.

Cuando Rangiku cumplió diecisiete años Gin no pudo llegar para su cumpleaños a causa de que lo habían trasladado de cuartel, en su lugar ella recibió una carta de parte de él con una foto de en donde se encontraba y la mujer de cabellos rubios sin tardar demasiado le escribió en respuesta y aunque no iba a pasar ese día con él ella sonrió por que Gin Ichimaru se encontraba bien y jamás se olvidaba de ella.

Ese día había visitado a su pequeño Kaichou y lo había obligado a que le hiciera una torta de chocolate, él a regañadientes había aceptado aunque en realidad no sabía cómo se hacía, así que termino pidiéndole ayuda a su abuela para hornear el mejor pastel de cumpleaños que Matsumoto había tenido el honor de probar.

.

.

.

Cuando la mujer de ojos azules tenia diecisiete años con seis meses tuvo la desagradable experiencia de tener como profesor a un hombre llamado Aizen y que era tan falso como las zapatillas nuevas que se había comprado en la calle para ahorrar dinero, después de todo con un par de accesorios ella era capaz de mejorar las prendas inmejorables, su gran talento y pasión era la moda, ella de seguro en el futuro era la mejor diseñadora.

Ese mismo día Matsumoto se enteró que aquel hombre era del que estaba enamorada momo Hinamori, pobre criatura…en verdad que tenía mal gusto.

.

.

.

Cuando Rangiku Matsumoto estaba cursando la mitad del quinto año del nivel segundario fue citada a la sala de maestros para hablar con la serpiente con anteojos (así era como amablemente se refería al profesor Aizen). Estaba segura que nada bueno saldría de ello y Hitsugaya Toshiro estaba de acuerdo con ella por lo cual se ofreció a acompañarla, después de todo ambos eran grandes amigos y a pesar de que Matsumoto se la pasaba holgazaneando en vez de ayudarlo con los asuntos del consejo estudiantil, él sabía que ella siempre que la necesitara en verdad estaría ahí para él.

Ese día el pequeño muchacho de ojos jade de un golpe le rompió los lentes y la nariz al profesor pervertido de Aizen que había intentado pasarse de listo con su rubia amiga. Hitsugaya jamás se lo perdonaría.

.

.

.

Fue un día frio cuando Gin Ichimaru fue citado a la escuela para ser informado del acoso que había recibido su protegida, dos días después el hombre de tez pálida y de una gran altura llego directamente a la escuela y luego de escuchar lo que debía inicio la denuncia formal de los acontecimientos junto a una cabizbaja rubia de ojos azules. Ese mismo día Gin partió de nuevo a la milicia no sin antes dejar entre las manos de la muchacha un teléfono móvil para que lo llamara al cuartel y hacer que le prometiera avisarle si le sucedía cualquier cosa.

Rangiku Matsumoto recibió su segundo beso y un abrazo protector, aunque él se encontrara lejos siempre iba a estar disponible para ella…. Ella lo había sabido desde hace mucho antes.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Gracias por leer ¿Qué les pareció? ….. Es un poco raro como lo escribí pero me lo imagine de esta forma y simplemente no pude cambiar de idea,de todos modos espero que les guste aunque la primera parte trataba más sobre el amorío entre Gin y Matsumoto.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: los personajes de Bleach no me pertenecen.

N/A: Hola! Aquí les he traído el segundo capítulo de esta historia (y el último), espero que les guste! Aunque es un poco raro (como el primero XD)

.

.

.

.

.

Cuando fue II

.

.

.

.

Cuando la mujer alta de ojos azules cumplió dieciocho años recibió una dolorosa llamada, Gin Ichimaru había desaparecido en medio de un operativo militar en una zona de guerra.

Ese día Matsumoto había llorado y gritado sobre el pecho de su mejor amigo Hitsugaya Toshiro, él cuido de ella hasta el día siguiente.

.

.

.

Cuanto Rangiku Matsumoto estaba a la mitad del último año de colegiatura fue la primera en tener, el honor de ser informada, por el mismo muchacho de ojos jades de que él estaba saliendo con una chica llamada Karin kurosaki. La muchacha de cabellos rubios no pudo evitar saltar de alegría por su mejor amigo, ella conocía a la niña… no era muy femenina pero aun así era tan dulce y linda, era perfecta para Hitsugaya.

Ese mismo día Ichigo Kurosaki el hermano de Karin Kurosaki espero al muchacho a la salida de la escuela para darle una lección; de que no se metiera con su hermana, pero luego de un par de insultos gruñidos y golpes entre el muchacho de cabellos naranja y el de los cabellos blancos todo se solucionó. Hitsugaya venció mientras una alegre Matsumoto lo vitoreaba.

.

.

.

Cuando estaba en casi el final de sexto año del nivel segundario la mujer de grandes pechos se emborracho por primera vez y a mitad de la noche había llamado a la única persona que aún le quedaba, en la línea una voz masculina que sonaba cansada le contesto y ella lloriqueo y le pidió que no la dejara jamás, ella también le confeso que sentía mucho miedo en las noches.

Fue un día lluvioso que Hitsugaya Toshiro en la oscuridad apenas iluminado por los focos de la calle camino en dirección a la casa de su amiga, no sabía si era una buena idea, pero ella lo necesitaba y Matsumoto era a pesar de todo era una gran persona que confió en él cuando ninguno de sus compañeros lo hacía.

Ese mismo día ambos decidieron que estudiarían algo que les permitiera en el futuro trabajar juntos. Hitsugaya decidió ser administrador de empresas, Matsumoto secretaria ejecutiva con un curso extra en contabilidad, su meta seria tener una empresa juntos, no decidieron exactamente de qué iba a hacer la empresa pero para eso aún tenían un largo, largo tiempo..

.

.

.

Cuando Matsumoto se encontraba en el primer año de sus estudios universitarios su cabeza dolía de tanto estudio y por las largas horas de clases, ella jamás había pensado que la universidad iba a hacer tan estresante y complicada. La mujer de cabellos dorados necesitaba ayuda y ella sabía quién podía ayudarla, Hitsugaya Toshiro, ¿quién mejor que él para hacer sus tareas?

Era un día con mucho viento cuando Rangiku Matsumoto se dirigió a la casa de su amigo con la esperanza de librarse de un poco de la carga que le había dado su profesora, pero cuando ella llego se encontró con algo que no hubiera esperado, no al menos por ahora… la abuela del muchacho de cabellos blancos y de ojos color jade había fallecido apenas iniciar la madrugada.

Ese mismo día Matsumoto recibe una llamada con la confirmación de la muerte de Gin Ichimaru. Ella y Hitsugaya lloran abrazados durante toda la noche. Al día siguiente los ojos de ambos duelen.

.

.

.

Fue en un día de lluvia por la mañana en la que se llevó a cabo el funeral de la cariñosa abuela de Toshiro Hitsugaya, solo un par de vecinos y compañeros de escuela se encontraban presentes, vestidos con sus trajes de luto y acompañados de paraguas acompañaron el ataúd hasta su entierro, Karin kurosaki apretó la mano de su novio dándole su apoyo mientras que una muchacha de cabellos rubios y ojos azules dejaba caer una flor blanca sobre la tumba de una gran mujer a la cual extrañaría mucho, luego apretó con cariño el hombro de su amigo y mientras las lágrimas resbalaban por sus ojos le sonrió, "debes ser fuerte, la vida aún sigue" le susurro mientras se alejaba pasando entre la gente ya que ella tristemente debía asistir a otro funeral.

Ese día Matsumoto se dirige a la capital para estar presente en el entierro de primer amor.

.

.

.

Cuando Matsumoto volvió después de a ver ido a la capital durante tres días; lo primero que hizo fue visitar a su amigo, había intentado comunicarse con él los últimos días pero Hitsugaya jamás le contesto, así que ella se ubicó frente al portón mientras tocaba el timbre de su casa llevando consigo su maleta, su ropa algo arrugada por el viaje y con mucha pero mucha hambre. Cuando nadie le contesto la muchacha de cabellos rubios ya tenía decidido darle un par de chaqueteadas al peliblanco si es que se encontraba en casa y no osaba abrirle.

Era un día nublado cuando Hitsugaya Toshiro después de a ver tenido una complicada prueba había vuelto tarde a casa y al hacerlo se sorprendió al ver a una mujer sentada sobre una maleta apoyada en su portón. Ese mismo día ambos se pusieron al tanto de lo que les había pasado desde que no se habían visto y Matsumoto devoro toda la comida del muchacho que se suponía que debía durar un mes.

Hitsugaya no había podido contestar ni una de sus llamadas por causa de que su teléfono móvil había sido roto por una escena de celos de su ahora ex novia, él decidió no contárselo.

.

.

.

Cuando la mujer de cabellos largos y dorados estaba a finales de su primer año universitario Hitsugaya Toshiro le había preguntado sobre su pañuelo rosa y su collar. Matsumoto sonríe mientras apretar lo que Gin dejo para ella… ella había prometido no quitárselo nunca. Gin Ichimaru siempre estará en su corazón.

En un día nublado el muchacho de cabellos blancos se entera de la historia de su amiga. Él la consuela y ella ríe.

.

.

.

Cuando fue el cumpleaños de Toshiro Hitsugaya Matsumoto decidió hacer un pastel para él, pero para su desgracia solo consiguió que la puerta del horno de la cocina explotara y que la sustancia pegajosa hecha de harina y otros ingredientes salpicara el piso y manchara todo lo que se encontró a su paso.

Era un día frio cuando Hitsugaya encontró a su amiga llorando por no a ver podido cocinar nada para él. El muchacho de ojos jades entonces le confeso que adoraba el té que ella hacía, así que no tenía de que preocuparse. Desde entonces Matsumoto prepara para él con mucho empeño todos los días un té de hierbas y de esa manera cada día Hitsugaya tiene el placer de saborear nuevos sabores agradables que eliminan su estrés.

.

.

.

Cuando Rangiku Matsumoto cumplió veinte años se fue a vivir con su mejor amigo, todo había surgido después de una corta conversación, ambos Vivian solos y ambos solo se tenían así mismos, además estaba el hecho de que ellos se comprendían mutuamente y se relajaban un poco cuando estaban juntos.

Fue en un día de lluvia cuando un compañero de Hitsugaya hablo con ambos y le comento como quien no quiere la cosa que hacían una pareja de las más raras y poco peculiares por sus personalidades, pero que a la misma vez eran perfectos el uno para el otro, él les deseo la mejor de las suertes en su relación y que esperaba que lo invitaran al casamiento. Ese día Hitsugaya Toshiro enrojeció hasta la punta de los cabellos y entre medio de su reproche hasta lo había salpicado de saliva mientras que Matsumoto reía de la ocurrencia de los amigos del muchacho.

.

.

.

Cuando cumplió veintiún años ya se encontraba en el último año de una de las carreras universitarias que cursaba, todo gracias a la ayuda de su adorable amigo que le ayudaba con las asignaturas.

Era un día templado y las flores de Sakura bailoteaban a su alrededor cuando sintió por segunda vez las ahora grandes mariposas que se agitaban en su estómago, Rangiku Matsumoto se había vuelto a enamorar.

Ese día la muchacha de cabellos rubios sintió más miedo que nunca.

.

.

.

Cuando Hitsugaya Toshiro cumplió dieciocho años se encontraba en el tercer año de la carrera universitaria; administración de empresas y su amiga, compañera, y aliada Matsumoto Rangiku saldría en solo dos meses con el título de secretaria administrativa aunque aún le faltaban dos años más de la segunda carrera que estudiaba; contabilidad. Ambos se habían esforzado por cumplir sus objetivos y si no fuera por culpa de la política de la universidad, el muchacho de ojos jade ya hubiera terminado sus estudios completamente, él debía de resignarse.

Fue en un día en el que las flores de Sakura bailoteaban alrededor de la mujer de ojos azules y de labios rosados que se dio cuenta de que él estaba empezando a sentir por Matsumoto mucho más que una amistad.

.

.

.

Cuando Matsumoto cumplió veintidós años recibió una llamada de una de las más famosas empresas: Gotei diez. Ella jamás pensó que la elegirían como secretaria a tan solo unos meses de a verse recibido y mucho menos se imaginó que la contrarían en una empresa tan famosa. Ese día ella grito de alegría y apenas vio entra por la puerta al muchacho que de cabellos blancos (que desde el nivel segundario no había crecido ni una pulgada) brinco sobre él derivándolo y mientras lo llenaba de besos en las mejillas le conto sobre su nuevo empleo.

Fue un día caluroso en el cual Matsumoto y Hitsugaya comieron torta de fresa y bebieron algo de sake celebrando la buena noticia.

.

.

.

Cuando Hitsugaya Toshiro cumplió diecinueve años Matsumoto le preparo un raro te de sandía que misteriosamente sabia tan delicioso que él no pudo evitar suspirar de placer luego de beberlo.

Era un día frio cuando los labios rosas se encontraron con los labios del muchacho de ojos jade.

.

.

.

Cuando Matsumoto cumplió veintitrés años se enteró de que Toshiro Hitsugaya había sido contratado como el nuevo administrador de la empresa en la que ella trabajaba. Su sonrisa fue tan ancha ese día que todos los que la veían no podían evitar contagiarse de alegría. .

.

.

.

Cuando Toshiro cumplió veintiún años él definitivamente había crecido unos veinte centímetros y aunque su novia Rangiku le seguía sacando una buena ventaja de diez centímetros, ahora Hitsugaya se sentía un poco mejor consigo mismo, él definitivamente no deseaba quedarse con una baja estatura para siempre. Un metro sesenta y cinco era perfecto para Toshiro Hitsugaya.

Era un día lluvioso en el que el muchacho de ojos jade se dio cuenta de que nueva altura era un poco comprometedora, sobre todo cuando sus labios cepillaban sin querer la clavícula de su novia cada vez que la abrazaba. Aunque a Rangiku Matsumoto debía admitir que le encantaba.

.

.

.

Cuando la bella mujer de grandes pechos cumplió veinticuatro años poseía dos títulos universitarios y su novio Hitsugaya Toshiro había conseguido un nuevo puesto como vicepresidente de la décima empresa de Gotei 13. Ahora ella era su secretaria.

Fue en un día de invierno cuando el muchacho de ojos jade le propuso matrimonio a Rangiku Matsumoto.

.

.

.

Cuanto Hitsugaya cumplió veintidós años, con un título de administración de empresas y siendo el más joven empleado, fue ascendido como presidente ,en la empresa en la cual trabaja hace poco más de dos años.

Era en un día de primavera cuando Rangiku Matsumoto y Hitsugaya Toshiro se casaron, era una de las bodas más bonitas y a ella asistieron grandes cantidades de gente que habían conocido desde la escuela media hasta la universidad y varios compañeros de trabajo con los que la pareja se llevaba bien.

Cuando la hermosa novia de cabellos dorados lanzo el ramo muchas mujeres se pelearon como si la vida les fuera en ello, pero ninguna de ellas lo consiguió ya que el ramo cayo "casualmente" sobre las rodillas de una mujer, de ojos dorados y piel morena, que trabajaba para la empresa Urahara; una de las nuevas empresas que se habían asociado con Gotei trece.

Yourichi shion trago saliva mientras sujetaba el ramo entre sus manos mientras que Matsumoto le giñaba el ojo a Kisuke urahara, el hombre rubio de sombrero a rayas alzo su copa de champan en signo de felicitación, la mujer de ojos azules había cumplido perfectamente con su promesa de ayudarlo...

.

.

.

.

.

¡Gracias por leer! Espero que les haya gustado…

Mis agradecimientos a hikao por dejarme su comentario, y muy pronto subiré otro Hitsugaya x Matsumoto uno diferente a este, uno de calidad (como diría mi hermana), porque como que estoy enamorada de esta pareja.

¡Hasta la próxima!


End file.
